Meta Knight
|caption = Meta Knight, as he appears in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. |universe = Kirby |debut = Kirby's Adventure (1993) |appearance = Super Smash Flash Super Smash Flash 2 |species = Kirby's race |gender = Male |alignment = Neutral |japanese = Atsushi Kisaichi |english = Eric Newsome |company = Nintendo HAL Laboratory }} Meta Knight ( ) is a mysterious swordsman who hides his face in a metallic mask. He is Kirby's main rival in many ''Kirby'' games. Within the McLeodGaming media, Meta Knight is featured in the flash fangame, Super Smash Flash and its sequel, Super Smash Flash 2. Character description Meta Knight is an enigmatic character referred to as Kirby's rival, who often fights with him for different reasons, though they often arrive to the same goal. However, there is some discussion concerning whether or not the two are in another way related. He always wears a white-silver mask, and under it, he looks almost exactly like Kirby, though with a blue body and white eyes. He wears a navy blue cloak (The Dimensional Cape) that can transform into a set of wings, and he usually wields a special sword called the Galaxia Sword (though he gave the "Master Sword" in Kirby & the Amazing Mirror). He follows a code of honor and usually lends Kirby a sword before they fight to be fair. Meta Knight is voiced by Atsushi Kisaichi in Japan, Eric Stuart in the English dub of the anime (Kirby:Right Back at Ya!), and Jay Ward in the English version of Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Meta Knight is often a boss and an ally of Kirby in the series. He first appears in Kirby's Adventure in 1993, where he fights Kirby at the sixth level of the stage Orange Ocean. He also helps to defeat Dark Mind in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror by lending Kirby a mythical sword, giving Kirby the Master ability. He works to keep the chest containing Dark Nebula out of Kirby's hands in Kirby: Squeak Squad. He is the main antagonist of the "Revenge of Meta Knight" mode in Kirby Super Star, in which he attempts to take over Dream Land in order to put an end to the inhabitants' lazy lifestyle. He is a playable character in special modes of Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land and Kirby Super Star Ultra. He is an unlockable character in Kirby: Canvas Curse and Kirby Air Ride as well, and he uses a combination of the Wing and Sword abilities in Kirby Air Ride. Meta Knight appears in Super Smash Bros. Melee as a trophy, which lacks some of Meta Knight's important characteristics. He also appears as a playable character in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, where he utilizes his sword, Galaxia, as his main weapon. His personal airship, known as the Battleship Halberd, appears in the games Kirby Super Star, ''Kirby Super Star Ultra'', and Kirby: Squeak Squad, Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Kirby's Epic Yarn. Battleship Halberd's inner quarters are filled with enemies and traps arranged to defend against intruders, and its exterior is armed with an impressive array of weapons like the Combo Cannon. Though the Halberd was originally meant to wage war, it appears to be resurrected for the cause of peace. Meta Knight also appears in Kirby's Epic Yarn, where he was sucked into Patch Land and controlled by Yin-Yarn. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl he could flip his cape to reveal another dimension called Galaxia Darkness, and could thrust his sword into a close opponent through it. In the Super Smash Flash series In Super Smash Flash Oddly, Meta Knight was a part of , working similar to and . Meta Knight instead, tags out places with Kirby, making them a 2-in-1 character. He appeared in this game before his Super Smash Bros. Brawl confirmation. In Super Smash Flash 2 Meta Knight was confirmed to be an independent character this time, with a complete moveset. His sprites are completely custom made, as opposed to 's edited sprites from Kirby Super Star Ultra. His sprite design is based on his appearance in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, his voice clips and moveset also come from said game. He is now ranked 3rd of A+ tier on the current tier list. Trivia *Meta Knight is among the 4 characters who made it as playable characters in the ''Super Smash Flash'' series before their actual confirmation as playable characters in the official ''Super Smash Bros.'' series, the other three being Cloud Strife, Mega Man, and Sonic the Hedgehog. Category:First-party characters Category:Super Smash Flash Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series Category:Nintendo